


Clumsy Snips

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Injury, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Major Character Injury, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Ahsoka falls of of a small cliff and is severely injured, Anakin has to help Ahsoka before its too late.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Clumsy Snips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so reviews would be appreciated. So this is only going to be a 1 chapter story but please review as i need ideas for my next project. Anyways enjoy!

By Star_Struck_Teen

Ahsoka Tano POV

My master and i were taking out some clankers when i was cornered by a few droids but that wasn't a problem for me with my trusty green lightsaber and yellow shoto.

That was until i lost my footing, tripped over a stone and went tumbling down a small cliff. I screamed for my master but it was already too late. So here i am at the bottom of a cliff waiting for my master to help me.

Anakin Skywalker POV 

"AHSOKA!" I screamed as i saw my padawan fall off of a cliff.

I took out the last few clankers and ran to the edge of the cliff and fell to my knees looking over the edge for my padawan. I found her soon enough but she wasn't moving. 

"Ahsoka, are you okay!" I shouted but i got no reply.

At this point my body went into full panic mode as i scrambled to get to my padawan. The cliff wasn't too steep so i managed to make it down by climbing down some of the not so steep ledges. As soon as my feet hit the ground i found myself already running towards my unconscious padawan. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes as i couldn't see the slow rise and fall of her chest. I fell to my knees beside Ahsoka and listened to her breathing. It was so shallow, i could barely feel anything against my cheek as i studied her breathing for a couple minutes at least. Then she began to rouse from her unconsciousness.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me? Ahsoka please i need you!" I cried out desperately.

Ahsoka Tano POV

"master?" I called out as i slowly opened my eyes.

"Ahsoka, are you okay! Does anything hurt?" Said a clearly terrified Anakin.

"My hip, and my left leg." I whispered.

Anakin lightly pressed down on the left side of my hip and said "here?"

I didn't even have to talk as a response because as soon as i felt his fingertips graze my hip i yelped out in pain.

"I will take that as a yes then." He said, looking rather upset he then went on to say "This is all my fault Ahsoka, i shouldn't have left you with all of those clankers, it was too much for you, im sorry" he spoke softly.

I couldn't respond as i had to grit my teeth to manage the current pain i was in.

"It's okay to show pain you know, its not a sign of weakness." He said gently.

"My leg." was all i could get out of my mouth before i started to moan in pain.

Anakin Skywalker POV 

My eyes drifted down to her left leg and i was horrified at the state it was in. Honestly i was surprised she wasn't screaming in pain at this point. Her lower leg was bent at a 45° angle to the right just about touching her other leg. I had to reset this leg quickly or she might lose it all together. I didn't want that for my padawan.

"Ahsoka your leg is broken, im going to have to reset it or you might lose the leg all together!" I said quickly.

Ahsoka lifted her head up and looked at me with very fearful eyes but she gave me the nod of approval that i needed.

I crawled down to the bottom of the injured leg and i took a firm hold of it. Ahsoka was already whimpering in pain.

"Im so sorry." I said crying in the process then i pulled. 

A blood curdling scream escaped Ahsoka's lips as i tried and successfully reset her leg. I only had to pull for about 5 seconds before the bone returned to its correct place. I dashed to Ahsoka and pulled her upper body onto my knees and i started to stroke her back lekku comforting her as the pain lessened with every second that passes.

*1 Hour Later*

I had finally finished treating Ahsoka's small cuts and grazes with a small pot of bacta gel i always kept in my pocket in case of scenarios like these. Obviously Ahsoka's broken hip would have to wait for the Halls of Healing back at the jedi temple. I sent out a distress signal to any jedi near our location, I knew Obi-Wan wasn't too far away but it was starting to get dark and i didn't know how much longer Ahsoka could hold out for, she was sleeping now but i disnt want to leave her side. I wouldn't be able to scale the cliff with her in my arms, i would hurt her hip too much but now it was becoming clear that it may be our only option.

"Ahsoka, how are you feeling?" I asked, rousing her from her peaceful sleep.

"Its still hurts a lot master but the pain is manageable for now." She replied

"Ahsoka we need to climb the cliff i dont think Obi-Wan got our message." I said 

"I can't." She said

"Yes you can." I encouraged her. "You are forgetting that i can help you along with the force and i can carry you if you need me too." I said calmly. "Do you still like piggy backs?" I asked as a wide grin swept across my face.

*2 hours later*

Ahsoka Tano POV

"Master are we there yet?" I asked, followed by more wimpers of pain at the sudden movements that followed.

"Nearly there Snips." I didn't even need the force to tell that he was grinning, i guess he was glad that i was okay in the end.

Another 30 minutes passed and we finally reached the top of the cliff and we were greeted by Obi-Wan 5 minutes later.

"What happened to Ahsoka" Obi-Wan asked with a worried look on his face.

"Long story but she needs medical attention immediately." Anakin replied.

Anakin laid me down on the ship's floor and said "Im glad your okay Snips" putting a hand on my shoulder as the ship took off.

"All thanks to you Skyguy."


End file.
